Many different modular plugs of generally similar outward configuration, necessitated by the requirement of mating with a standard modular jack, are in wide use or have been proposed. For example note U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,350 to Hardesty.
Modular plugs typically are provided in multi-part bags and are terminated to cables to form cable harnesses that are used in confined spaces, such as patch panels or within trunking, such that it is desirable that the plugs not become entangled or snagged with other plugs, with other cable harnesses or some other surface. Prior art plugs include a latching arm that projects away from the body of each plug. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,339 to Sato et al. which proposes the use of a thin key member formed on the plug to mate with a slit in the end of the latch arm. This proposed solution appears to be difficult to manufacture with the thin key member being easily damaged. Also note FIG. 11 of Sato '339, which discloses a prior art connector that utilizes upwardly projecting blocking walls positioned on either side of and closely adjacent to the latch arm to prevent the latch arm from tangling with other surfaces. These blocking walls interfere with the release of the latch to remove the plug from a jack.
Thus there is a need in the art for an improved plug connector that prevents the latching arm of the plug from tangling with other objects without interfering with the manipulation of the latch to release the plug from a jack.